


Through hell and back...hundreds of times

by perdregast



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdregast/pseuds/perdregast
Summary: This is the ending the way I would have liked it.Final scene plus the aftermath





	1. Things we should have told before

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my broken english. English is my third language. Although I use it regularly it's a giant leap to write a fictional work in a complete foreign language.  
> It's my first ever fanfic. I hope it gets some feedback, meaning some of you would even get to read it.  
> This is the first part.  
> Edit:  
> Following comments from some users I edited first chapter, if you are interested you can follow the story on comments.  
> When I edited, hit count was at 460 so probably not the smartest move for a small piece like this.  
> The two characters have long monologues which is not at all the way Max and Chloe express themselves in the game, still I needed them to explain their stories and their lives in the time they were apart.  
> I feel the alternate ending sets you in a close scenario and so I write it not looking for compelling narrative (like I could pull that off) but trying the characters to sincere themselves. It was the story what I was after here.  
> Lots of room for improvement though, I'll try my best.  
> Meanwhile, you can check my second work, you'll see it's written in a more personal way.  
> Hope you guys like it.

Max kisses Chloe.

The shorter girl slowly moves away, eyes always fixed on her friend, No words are spoken, no words are needed.

"Max it's time" the bluenette says.

A choice

A single life.

Hundreds of lives.

Seems an obvious choice.

Except that the single life belongs to one Chloe Price, and for the girl who has been burdened with such a choice, said Chloe Price means everything. Right and wrong never seemed more abstract concepts.

The time master hesitates, she looks at the picture of the blue butterfly, feels like it was taken in another life.

The universe tests Max.

Chloe assumes her fate, her sad life deserves no sacrifice. She wants to be strong for Max, make her proud. That would be Max’s last memory of her, not a bad exit stage after all.

It’s time to recap for the blue haired girl, the end is close and few items deserve to be taken into account.

Joyce: the mother who has always been there and suffered so much.

William: the father who passed away too soon and whose void could never be filled.

Rachel: Friend and eventual lover, whom she never really knew. Poor Rachel Amber, poor Chloe Price a story that was never meant to be.

Max: Her long lost best friend. Or was she much more than that?

In an instant, Chloe relives the years in which her best friend was all there was in her mind. Fury and pain, infinite sadness. Time didn´t heal the wounds only made them bearable.

Max reappeared in her life to shake it from the very foundations. As much as she longed for her friend, the risk was too great. Nobody could hurt her as deeply as Max could.

Feeling loved, protected and cared for is a song that everyone wants to hear. The small girl went much further.

Not the time to lie to herself, meeting Max again has been the best thing that has ever happened to her. A week worth for a lifetime

However, her recapitulation is far from being a happy one. She will die without having Max back in her life, she will go away without telling her what she really meant to her.

 

And then Max faints again

 

Chloe reaches out for the brunette just in time to avoid her collapsing to the floor. "Max, what's going on? Speak to me. Max you said you would never do that again, you swore you would never do that again on me, literally a minute ago "

The freckled girl opens her eyes totally disoriented, and mumbles "a minute ago" and she flashes the most bizarre smile Chloe has ever seen.

The taller girl hugs her friend while pulling her wet hair off her face, hiding her concern, Max seems to be on the verge of exhaustion.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" mumbles the smaller girl.

"You are so far from being ok, what has just happened? Max Caulfied what have you just done?"

“Help me to the bench please, I need to get some rest”

Chloe sits and Max, making the best of efforts, positions her head resting on her friend's chest. She remains that way for what feels like an eternity, slowly recovering her breath.

"I can feel your heart ... I can feel you Chloe ... I missed you so much"

Max embraces her friend.

"My Chloe, we are together again... finally"

The blunette starts sobbing like a child, she cries like she has never cried in her life

Somehow, amidst the tears, the punk manages to ask "my Chloe? Have you just called me my Chloe? "

Max sits up painfully, her two hands cupping her friend´s face, her gaze firmly in her eyess.

"My Chloe" she says with the sweetest smile, and kisses her forehead.

Still in the lighthouse, still alive.

Second Chances, Chloe has never enjoyed any.

"Max give me a minute before rewinding. I've been locked up in myself for many years and it has not gone well for me, now it doesn't matter anymore but I do want you to understand me before I go, so important you are to me.

I thought we might have the chance at some point but somehow things went so fast , I...I really need this, please”

The freckled girl just smiles, Chloe smiles back and gets her closure.

“When you left I was devastated. My father died and shortly after, you left, the one person who could have helped me through it. I know my father had suffered an accident and it was not his fault, I know your parents moved and there was nothing you could do about it. Still it didn't make it less painful.

The way you said goodbye, how you ignored me since you left. I couldn't get around why you were doing it, I felt betrayed and cheated.

I thought eventually I would move on, but time passed and I just couldn't let yourself go. I went through all the phases but never reached the acceptance stage. I just could not picture my life without you in it.

I was stuck, unable to move forward I thought about you day and night. I daydreamed of you, of us being together again.

As I told you I never reached acceptance. I couldn't get myself out of the hope-disappointment loop. Without other options I ….I started to blame myself. The only logical explanation I could came up to your behavior was that I did something wrong and I didn't deserve you.

So if it was my fault I had to pay for it. I started punishing myself

“Chloe, don't” Max pleads.

“No, please, done is done and that is a past we are not going to change let me go through it, should have done it long ago.

A shadow passes through Max's eyes.

“I punished myself in every way you can imagine, I did all the usual stuff when your self esteem is in absolute zero level, no need to elaborate... But even through the depression, drugs and self destruction there was no single day I didn't think about you, two pirates taking over Arcadia Bay.

Mom was sick worried about me, she kept on telling me I should get friends, she kept heading me in the right direction, never mentioning you. So much she knew about me.

I was just 16 and I started messing around with bad companies. First a cigarette, then a joint and I discovered the pleasure of not caring, not thinking.

I started making out with guys way too early, I went into sleeping with them soon after. My mom knew and she tried to dissuade me. She realized how fragile I was so she dared not confront me openly, I was so mean to her. I would never forgive me for that.

Sleeping with guys was not satisfactory at all, I couldn't understand the big fuzz about sex. I remembered the nights you stayed home, how having you by my side felt so much better than that.

Never thought about you that way until then. There was no other option for me, I started making out with girls but it wasn’t a matter of boys or girls. It was about you.

It took me too much time to accept it was not just friendship what I missed from you. Our lives could have been very different if only I had the nerve to face myself at that point.

I freaked out.

I had never felt this way about you before, we were so young when you left. I was afraid I was simply idealizing you.

Jealousy was racking me, I could not stop thinking about your life in Seattle. Before I used to think about what friends you would have done, and how they would be much better than me.

But now I pictured you kissing someone, telling someone you loved him, and that someone was never me.

That went so bad. I had a nervous breakdown, a serious one.

Thanks to mum and in spite of myself I got over it. I wasn't doing many drugs at that time and I almost totally stopped from sleeping with anybody, boys or girls.

My mother meet David, you know about our relationship, thankfully shortly after I met Rachel.

She was my angel, Rachel. I am pretty sure I was an open book for her from the very beginning, always grumbling about you. That was probably why she never was honest with me. I can tell you that I was really onto her. She had everything to make me happy except for one single particular. She was not you, Max.

When we met again, Rachel had been missing for 6 months I was downward spiraling again and I would have self destructed me one way or another. You saved me in many different ways”

Chloe can’t help but smirking at her friend before she resumes

“And this is probably the longest and most heartfelt speech I've ever delivered, but I've been carrying this weight for many years and I honestly thought I would never got the chance to tell you.

Max, I love you, and I don't' care if you don't love me the way I love you because I will never stop loving you no matter how you feel about me”

Max says nothing but starts crying.

“Chloe”

The blue girl interrupts “Please call me my Chloe again, just once again”

The smaller girl smiles through her tears “My Chloe, I already know what I mean to you... you have told me”

“I never told you, I never told anyone, not even Rachel or Mum”

“yes, you have told me... so many times.., you always tell me. The punishing myself part kills me every time”

Chloe rises from the bench, she is moving around like a lion in a cage shouting more to herself than to Max realizing what her words meant. “ I have told you SO MANY TIMES????" she repeats.

She stands in front of Max all rage and fury, she keeps on shouting totally out of herself. “Max what in the world have you done? How many times have we been over this same conversation?” her voice cracks as she says “how many times have you been to the dark room?”

Max remains calmed never letting a word out, just staring at her friend.

“No, no no, this can't be happening,you were supposed to go back to the bathroom ONCE. You were supposed to let me die and save everybody. You weren't supposed to be abused EVER, not because of me” her eyes fixed in the floor her body trembling again “no, no, please no, what have you done to yourself?”

Max waits for Chloe to calm down, which she doesn't but at least she sits back, shoulders down, hugging herself.

“Just like you, there are many things I must tell you. I have arranged this moment for us, we owe each other so much.”

Chloe doesn't dare to look at her friend.

“I will start with Seattle, it's not a nice story”

When my parents told me we were moving my world fell apart. I was totally unable to do or feel anything. I tried to stay with you but there was no way my parents would have left me behind. Leaving you when you needed me the most. I was paralyzed. I went numb.

That was me when I went to say goodbye, a perfect zombie. I was there but I could have been a world apart, still I remember your last words to me.

Once we settled, I was not feeling any better, I missed you so much that it physically hurt me. I was stuck in Seattle, calling you or seeing you twice a year would have not been enough for me, such was my craving for you. I thought maybe forgetting about you was the best option.

Eventually I learnt how to hide my numbness and act as I had moved on. Truth was I didn't. I hadn't forget about you at all.

At that point there was no reason to contact you. I forced myself to think you were already doing good and I was only going to mess you up. I assumed my bad, always hiding my pain.

I got into photography remembering your father's old Polaroid and the pictures he took of us. Making pictures eased my pain, it was just me and my Polaroid, away from everything, away from everybody.

There was nobody in my life.

When I told my parents about Blackwell, and that´s a story worth to tell in itself, they wouldn't know what to say. Out of the blue I am telling them I want to go to Arcadia Bay of all places.

Blackwell was out of my league I needed a full scholarship to even think about coming here. So I devoted myself to it. I have never worked so hard in my whole life, it was just study and photography. No parties, no boys, no nothing.

Why coming back to Arcadia Bay? I could convince anybody else it was about the photography program and Mark Jefferson, but I won´t lie to you.

You were the only reason.

I was terrified. Moving back to Blackwell meant I eventually would face you, and there was big chance that you had moved on and forgot about me. At some point renounce was an option I contemplated. I had no idea how to make it right for us. Finally I made up my mind, I was coming to Blackwell and I would decide along the way, no plan at all.

Max being Max, pretending to solve a problem by not solving it. I spent a whole month summoning the courage to face you until it all exploded in my face in that bathroom"

Chloe sobs “what have we done to ourselves”

Max walks away towards the cliff, the tornado menacing Arcadia Bay lies in the background, she shivers and turns around now facing her beloved friend.

“Chloe, now I need to tell you the hardest part of the story, I know is going to hurt you, but that is what we are here for.

We both know what should come next.

First time I faced this choice all I wanted was saving you but you convinced me otherwise. I was afraid you would never forgive me for letting everybody die. So I got back in time to the bathroom and saw you die again. I never used my powers, I stayed in Arcadia Bay for your burial and immediately packed and moved back to Seattle. There was nothing left here for me.

First night in Seattle I couldn't stop myself from using the picture again.

I saved you and lived through the full week trying to change things. No matter what, we just ended here again. I told you my story, first choice and getting back, you told me how much you loved me for the first time, it was all I ever wanted to hear.

But then, you forced me to sacrifice you again, reminding me how many people we were saving or dooming. I hated myself for it, sacrificing the only person that mattered to me. You made me promise I was not going to get back again, and I did. But I kept the butterfly picture.

That time I could keep my promise a whole year, a year in which I did nothing but reverting back to the zombie Max. No therapy worked for me. I was in a dark deep hole. One day I was staring at the picture, having suicidal thoughts. I rewinded time again. It was little over than a year from now and I rewinded time unintentionally.

I surfaced in the bathroom absolutely disoriented I barely managed to push the fire alarm but fainted immediately after. That time we never had the truck-almost-drive-me-over moment. I looked for you, and started from there. We came up in the same place and had the same conversation. No matter what I said you stood firmly. Saving Arcadia Bay was the right thing to do. I sacrificed you again, same promises, same future without you.

I went through my life, became the famous photographer you told me I was meant to be. I was alone, never had another relationship, all my pictures were about loneliness and the sense of loss. I was such an expert.

I made my masterpiece, a collection I called memories of Chloe and it was a complete success. I kept occasional contact with your mom, she was doing more or less ok given the circumstances. Step douche, evolved to step great, he was her rock, you would have been so proud of how he managed to do good for her.

I came back to Arcadia Bay, I hadn't been here since your burial. I gave Joyce and David the first exemplar of my opus which I had completed with hand written notes on every picture,all notes were about you. We cried so much.

I asked Joyce to let me into your room, it was empty except for your bed. Joyce left me alone, I sat on your bed and looked into my purse, the butterfly picture was always with me, I held it wondering. I felt so lonely without you, somehow I rewinded. I rewinded more than 20 years. Suddenly all I knew about my powers seemed so wrong, I could manage big leaps in time.

You never let me sacrifice Arcadia Bay you implored me not giving up in my life, try changing things meeting new people. Eventually I would move on, I would find peace, sometime.

So because I promised you, I went through my life again, and again... Every time I tried to move on, to live a normal life, make friends, maybe even family. I tried so hard to leave you behind, to forget about you.

I didn't. Your memory haunted me. I ended up always rewinding at some point after I gave up on myself. Next time was going to be the one, I kept telling myself. I changed path every time but no matter what, loneliness and becoming a photographer were the two things I couldn't avoid.

I even married once, we had a peaceful life together, he was the sweetest man you can imagine. But he knew, I told him about you and still he wanted to marry me. Eventually I rewinded on him, he deserved somebody who could love him as much as she loved me.

I tried everything but nothing worked. After a long time, I reached acceptance, I was never going to forget about you or move on. Not in this live and not in a hundred lives.”

Max stops at that point,

“Chloe, I...I was eighteen a moment ago, I had my first real kiss. It's the only true kiss I get in my life... the only true kiss I get in my many lives"

Chloe is staring at her motionless, trying to take her words.

“I made what I thought was my final rewind. I came to this point again and I did what I should have done from the very beginning, I could not let you go. I chose you over Arcadia no matter what you said.

The tornado stormed Arcadia, nobody survived, but we were together. We resumed our lives, we never left each other.

You couldn't forgive yourself even if it was my choice. You were in pain and there was nothing I could do to fix you. One day, I asked you if you wanted me to rewind time, I couldn’t stand seeing you in pain anymore.

You told me all you have ever wanted in your life was for us to be together, and how much you wish things were different but still being with me was your only choice. You hated your guts for being so selfish.

And then you gave me the reason I needed to try to fix everything.

You told me you didn't want to die without having me back in your life”

“We had a life together... you and I” Chloe asks hesitantly

“yes”

“how..how it was?”

“easy going sometimes, difficult some other. As I said guilt eventually ate you up. But you never left me. You promised you were going to stay with me and you stand by your word”

The smaller girl reaches out and caresses Chloe’s cheek “I don’t want to live in a world without you”

“Max, you and me being together was all I ever wanted and I ruined it”

“No” the brunette shouts at her. “No, you don't get it, It was me who bailed on you, it was me who left you. I hurt you because I could not face my own feelings.

I caused this, I couldn't have done worse I'm the only one to blame. It's my fault. Every single time it has been my fault since the moment I knew I was moving to Seattle”

Max sinks her head in Chloe’s embrace.

“and it is me who lets you die in the bathroom over and over... ”.

“You did nothing wrong, I got myself into shitty stuff all those years, those were my choices, if not for you I would have died in the bathroom”

“You got into it because I hurt you”

Max moves away from the taller’s girl chest

“how could I hurt so bad the one person in my life? I have lived long enough to know there would be nobody else for me. I realized it soon enough, I have loved you since before I knew what love was.”

Max lets her words sink in Chloe.

Chloe is sobbing and trembling again, after a while she dares to speak again. “It’s too much to take .

What I mean to you... what you went through for me... Max, how many times you have been abused just because of me? I am not worth it”.

Max takes a deep breath and looks at Chloe, her eyes look a thousand years old.

“Chloe, the dark room, Kate... all those things hurt... but living without you, watching you die, letting you die, that was unbearable.

I went through hell and back hundreds of times.

I saved everybody except for ourselves. I paid my price. I atoned, I was done with it.

I deserve a life with you.

So I started over. Only this time my mind was clear, I had purpose, I had knowledge. I was fully determined to get a future for us together.

And I did it.

Chloe, I did it for us”

Fuck the universe.

 


	2. Now I'm here

“I did it for us”

Max finishes and seeks refugee in Chloe's lap, the blunette wraps her with her long arms and leans her head in Max’s shoulders.

Chloe looks for the right words. A million thoughts cross her mind as she tries to asses the situation still not sure if they really have a way out.

“I am at peace with myself now. Being with you is all I ever wanted, what you have been through just because of me, to save me.. I feel loved in a way I can't even describe.

I trust you more than I trust myself, whatever choice you make is my choice also. I am ready to go if it’s for the greater good, but If you tell me there is chance for us to live without repentance, I'll cling to it”

Max stiffens up. “Still there are some things that I can’t fix. Your father, Rachel...they are too far away in time, I am sorry, I tried but there are too many variables at work. All I seem to control is this week. I kept jumping back and forth changing things and I know how it works.

There is just one timeline, this one. Our timeline.

Once I jump out of any other they just vanish but the effects of me messing with time keep adding up to this timeline. This is how we evolve from some snowflakes to a Tornado”.

The smaller girl pauses and entangles her fingers in Chloe’s.

“And it has always been about you, even if I didn’t recognize you in the bathroom. My vision showed me the price of my ultimate choice. It was all written before it happened, time knew I was going to save you even if it took me that long to decide.

A tornado will storm Arcadia Bay because I am going to save you. Nobody can change that.

Now I understand which was my role from the beginning”.

Max frees herself from her friend’s arms and strokes her blue hair, advancing Chloe’s reaction

“There is one more thing.

For this to work, I need to avoid the bathroom loop...before it happens. All we have been through this week will be lost”

The taller girl jumps at Max’s words.

“No, you can’t. I have been in constant pain since you left me, hating myself. Meeting you again and finding out that you have always loved me... Don’t you dare take that away from me.

I don’t want to live not knowing that you love me as much as I do.

You..just.. DON’T..”

Chloe stomps at Max’s chest in desperation

“No, please no, don’t take that away from me, it’s...it’s all I have”

Max embraces the blunette until her sobbing spams wear off

“Max please, I am begging you”

The brunette feels a lump in her throat and with a broken voice explains her reasons to Chloe, wishing she understands.

“I have lived too long. I have experienced pain, loss and solitude over and over.

I couldn’t be further from the girl in the bathroom.

That’s not what I want for us. I am not supposed to be your saviour.

I want to be again an unseasoned 18 year old girl who is madly in love with her friend

We need a fresh start. We can’t go from here, it wouldn’t be fair for any of us"

“Max I..I understand, it makes total sense but you need to listen to me.

I was in a complete turmoil when we met, Rachel vanishing was too recent, and as I said I never could get over you. All those years, all the pain, I was enraged. I think I might not be the same girl you used to know.

Without you saving my life maybe we are missing a piece of the puzzle and I might not let you into my life. You are sending us back to square one after all we've gone through. Have you considered next time there is a chance we won't end together?

Max takes Chloe’s face in her hands and delicately lifts her chin.

“Chloe, You mean everything to me. I grew up being in love with you. You had all my attention from the very moment we met, there is nobody that knows you better than I do.

Under the blue haired punk it's still you. You are going to be hurt and scared and that makes you angry, but it's still you. You will forgive me. No matter how much I fuck up, you will always forgive me”

Chloe diverts her gaze from her freckled friend.

“Promise me in this timeline or in any other we might end, you won't disappear from my life again, not now, not ever. You promise me NOW”

“I promise Chloe”

“I'm terrified Max, I don't want to loose you”

“I will jump to a point before I took the butterfly picture. That picture set everything in motion. I'll tear the one we have and I’ll arrange so I won't take a new one. That will break the time loop and I won't have any memories of what happened.

I'll be in Blackwell, close to you, I´ll find you”

“But without the picture you won't be able to jump back” the punk asks in disbelief.

“Except for the butterfly picture that has a pivotal role, pictures were nothing else than a token. They were useful because I could focus on them, remember how I felt exactly at that moment and jump. When I first met you I had been in Arcadia Bay for a month. I spent all that time thinking about you. I couldn't figure out the right way to approach you, so scared I was of your rejection.

Helplessness consumed me.

I remember exactly how I felt., That is also how I managed to jump to this precise moment.

I don't need pictures, not anymore”

Chloe feels her time is over. She is going to forget about how Max has always loved her as much as she did. Max is right, they need to start again, she has lived too much.

Still she is devastated.

There is one last thing Chloe needs to tell Max before she is ready,

“About Rachel...” .

Max looks away from the blunette ashamed.

“I tried, but she is beyond my reach. I know how important she was for you. I’m sorry”

Chloe acknowledges her friend’s apologies with a nod.

“I am sorry too, more than I can express with words. But that’s not what I meant.

About Rachel and I..”

She pauses unable to find the right way to tell Max without hurting her.

“You never had anybody in your life. I had Rachel.

I...I” she stutters “I mean she was banging Frank behind my back, she didn’t reciprocate my feelings but I loved her. She kept me from drowning, you were gone, and I fell for her. If you hadn’t left there would have been no Rachel for me, but things worked out that way”

She pauses again, afraid of her next words.

“before you go I would like to know if you have hard feelings about that. Once we go back she will be missing again and I will be looking for her and I won’t know how much you love me … you understand what I am trying to tell you ”

Max knows how hard it has been for Chloe finding out about Rachel and values the effort she is making to set things right between the two of them.

“Chloe, the mere thought of you loving somebody else sickened me for years, but It’s all on me, I left you, alone and hurt.

She helped you ease the pain I caused, for that I am grateful that you found her but I would be lying if I tell you I am glad about Rachel and you.

Once I jump, you finding out about Rachel is gonna happen again. I know I will be by your side no matter how jealous I am. We will make it through”

Max hugs Chloe holding her for a long time before she releases her.

“you won’t feel a thing Chloe, you will be back to a time soon before we just met, totally oblivious to all that has happened to us”

The taller girl looks at Max, tears in her eyes “you made a promise Max, you better fulfill it.

I need you in my life”

“I love you Chloe, I will always love you”

“I love you Max”

Max raises her right hand and everything slowly vanishes.

All memories of the past days are lost.

Max awakes, startled from her dream. It felt more like a vision, it was so vivid.

She was on the way to the lighthouse, there was a storm and a gigantic tornado about to engulf Arcadia Bay. Creepy.

“Maybe all the stress is getting to me” she thinks. “I should rest more, falling asleep in class it's not going to help my grades”

Mr. Jefferson is lecturing, Max is not really interested, trying to make sense of her dream.

The former photo star is asking about some photographer, Victoria Chase, as always, knows all the answers, let her take all the credit.

The freckled girl is distracted, she looks at her desk and something surprises her. Her science book is on the desk, shouldn't been there. “I don't recall bringing it to the wrong class, am I getting nuts?” she tells herself “The vision and now this. I’ll drop the book on the locker and I'll go to the bathroom to freshen myself, I seriously need to recompose”

Max waits impatiently for the ring to bell. Without serious thinking she grabs her Polaroid and snaps a selfie, another one. Except this time she is in class.

Mr Jefferson jumps at the chance of lecturing about selfies, he asks Max some random question about the subject. The brunette doesn't know the answer besides not really being interested in the matter.

She is still worried about her dream and her inability to recall how the science book made it to her desk even more as she haven’t noticed it was there until now. Luckily for her the class finishes soon after.

She heads for the bathroom, being interrupted by Mr. Jefferson before with some complaints about her not submitting a picture to the “everyday's hero” contest.

Max escapes from him with vague excuses. The contest is not one of her top priorities right now.

The brunette makes it to hall, and leans on the wall. She needs to clear her thoughts, she plugs her headphones in the hope some soothing music will ease her.

She stops by her locker to put down the science book, but something captures her attention the moment she opens the locker.

There is an envelope inside.

“Ok, this is getting weirder and weirder” Max mumbles to herself unplugging her headphones.

She examines the envelope. Just a generic envelope with no marks on it. In the front there is just a word “Max”, nothing else. “Ok, you've got my attention now”

She opens it to find a short letter and another generic envelope inside. She starts reading the letter, curiosity growing on her.

“ _Max:_

_Many lives are at stake and only you can help._

_I know this looks strange, but you have to do as requested. It's the only way._

_Open an anonymous account and tip the local authorities, tip also federal authorities as the Prescotts own Arcadia's local police._

_The missing girl, Rachel Amber, is dead. She was killed 6 months ago by Nathan Prescott, she is buried in a junkie yard in Arcadia, you have the gps coordinates to the exact location on the back of this letter._

_Mr. Jefferson is involved in several kidnap and murder cases. He abducts girls and abuses them, Nathan Prescott is his protégée. He killed Rachel trying to mimic what Mr. Jefferson does._

_The abuses take place in an underground shelter. I have provided you the coordinates as well._

_There is plenty of evidence in that shelter to bring down Mr. Jefferson and Nathan Prescott._

_Kate Marsh has been drugged and abused by them. You have to take care of her, right now she is very fragile and she might do something stupid._

_It gets more bizarre._

_A tornado will destroy Arcadia Bay by the end of the week. There is no way to avoid it._

_Tip the authorities about that. but that won't be enough. Spam the tornado warning. Make it viral. Send it to every internet site, news agency, university, whatever may help. You have to get as much attention as possible._

_You need to make people aware of the menace_

_Make sure the people you care the most leave town_ ”

Max finishes the letter and turns it back to find there are some coordinates.

“A tornado, that can't be a coincidence. But the rest of it, what’s going on? The missing girl, Nathan Prescott, Mr Jefferson..this just makes no sense” Max thinks.

She reads it again, she can't believe any of this, but there is something about the letter she can't ignore. The letter is handwritten... in her own writing.

She checks it again looking for all the twists and little details she only knows. It's hers, except she can't recall writing it.

She opens the other envelope, not sure if she is going to find answers or more questions.

“ _Max:_

_First letter was about what you have to do to help others._

_This letter is about you._

_You came back to Arcadia Bay for just one reason. You can't hide from yourself anymore._

_Go down the hall, to the main lobby. Your future awaits for you there._

_Have a precious life, you deserve it”_ .

Max finishes reading absolutely puzzled.

Without realizing she is already in the main hall.

The brunette looks down the hall, all she can see is familiar faces doing normal stuff, nothing stands out of place “nothing here, weirdest prank ever” disappointment taking over herself.

Suddenly Nathan Prescott bursts in the hall out of himself. He takes a turn and enters the bathroom, the girls bathroom “pervert” Max mumbles “he acts as he owns this place, which is pretty much true”.

Immediately after something drags her attention.

A girl has appeared in the hall. She looks out of place. Tall, slender, punk style, her hair is covered with a beanie, under it the hair is dyed blue.

She doesn't belong in Blackwell.

Max stares at her, the stranger girl looks determined, her fierce eyes fixed on the girl's bathroom, She is clearly looking for Nathan Prescott.

There is something familiar about her.

And then Max’s heart starts pounding trying to escape her chest.

The blue girl is Chloe.

“ _You came to Arcadia Bay for just one reason_ ”

Chloe’s body language is obvious, the punk is absolutely focused on Nathan's trail. She is going to walk by Max’s side without noticing her.

Max is frozen unable to move or say anything.

“ _You can't hide from yourself anymore_ ”

She steps in Chloe's path.

“Hey, watch out you dumb ass”

“Chloe...” is all she manages to say, her voice full of longing for her long lost friend.

The blunette looks down at the shorter girl and recognizes her almost inmediatly. She opens her eyes in surprise, her look immediately being replaced by anger.

“I don't have time to deal with you right know, I am onto something” she shots and gently pushes her away

Max turns and grabs Chloe’s wrist not letting her go away

“Chloe, wait, please”

“Whoa Whoa Max, what do you think you are doing, let me go”

“Please Chloe, just give a minute”

The punk sets herself free “not now” and starts walking away.

“Come on, talk to me”

Chloe stops dead and turns to face Max, rage boiling inside her.

“TALK? TALK?” Chloe shouts “what do you want to talk about?, What is it so important you need to talk exactly now? how you left me? how you haven’t called me in 5 fucking years? Your amazing life in Seattle? there is nothing to talk about ”

The blunette’s shouts have attracted attention, Blackwell students are looking at them whispering.

Chloe stops, realizing everybody is looking at them. She throws her animal look around

“what the fuck are you all looking at, mind your own business you privileged fuckers”

She focus again on Max, gasps and keeps on “It’s not like you have arrived just today to Arcadia Bay, classes started a month ago. You had plenty of time to drop by, like you even cared”

The freckled girl mumbles “I am sorry, I am really sorry... I was afraid you would reject me, couldn’t find the spine to face you ”

The punk ceases her shouting and clenches her fists, looking down on Max.

She tries to speak a few times, but words refuse to come to her mouth.

Finally with a voice full of pain she manages to ask her former friend.

“Max, why?”

Max looks down, ashamed.

“Chloe I know I failed you, I can't undo that… I wish I could go back in time and change what I did .. but I just can’t. I honestly thought it was for the best, but I was terribly wrong, we both have been hurt because of what I did.

But now I'm here... and I would like to be part of your life again”

Chloe stares at her, gritting her teeth, both of them remain silent unable to resume.

Max smiles.

“you are a punk

and you are blue..

I like it”

Max feels the anger in the taller girl slightly receding. Chloe takes her time, eyes always fixed on the brunette.

“Hippie” she spats as her only answer.

Chloe smiles back, her smile full of pain.

Tears start flowing from Max’s eyes.

“So Chloe please, will you let me be your first mate again?”

“Max, I missed you so much. Still I’m really mad at you. I..I just don't know where to start from or even if it will work at all”

“I don't have a plan, I wanted to do this long time ago but I was terrified of your reaction.

Let's just take it from here, it’s you and me, we will find a way. Where were you heading? I'll go with you, classes are over”

Chloe hesitates, she looks at the bathroom door and keeps her gaze there for a while, she turns her head towards Max. “it doesn't matter anymore, I can take care of it any other day”.

Max assumes she has to take the lead as Chloe keeps looking at her totally confused. For once in her life she is willing to be in front of the camera.

“Come on Chloe, take this girl for a ride”

The punk nods and starts walking, Max following her. The two girls leave Blackwell main building and jump in Chloe’s battered truck.

Max settles on the passenger seat and faces her side window. None of them talks, both are lost on their own thinking.

After some driving Max notices the blunette is heading to the lighthouse, one of their favorite places. Max’s heart bumps at Chloe’s choice, it’s perfect.

Chloe parks and both exit the truck. They climb up the path and sit on the bench overlooking the sea, still in complete silence.

The October light filters through the trees bathing the two girls in golden.

Max is looking towards the horizon absently, for the first time in many years she feels she is in the right place

Chloe turns towards Max and looks at her, no trace of anger in Chloe's eyes anymore. Flocks of blue hair escape under her beanie framing her face.

Slowly, she leans her head in Max’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it.  
> That is how I would like the game to end, mostly because I want Max and Chloe to stand a real chance.  
> Both of the choices given by the game were bitter .  
> LIS is a total emotional experience, and by the end of the game it's most likely that you do care for the characters.  
> Last scene pretends to be the image in the loading screen (minus my limited writing skills) except that image is from the first car ride of Chrysalis.  
> For me it makes sense that the first image you see of the game is also the end of it.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
